Scars
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Everyone Massie loves get in a car accident, and she's left all alone in the world. If you don't like heavy duty tragedy and angst, this is not for you. This is rated for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, I've never done anything so filled with angst before for the Clique, most of my Clique stories are filled with fluff, so bear with me! Please read and review. I'm looking for 4 reviews every chapter, and I won't update until I get 4 reviews for a chapter!_

Massie was in the car. Her father was driving, since it was Issac's day off, and she was also with the PC, Todd, Judy Lyons, Jay Lyons, and her mother.

It was an odd group, but the reason that they were all there was because they were driving to watch Todd march in the soccer game with the rest of the band during halftime. It was a total waste of three hours, since now she couldn't even check out how hot her boyfriend looked in the soccer uniform, because her boyfriend went to the high school and didn't play soccer, but her and Claire were being forced to go to give Todd moral support. And they were dragging the rest of the Pretty Committee along with them.

They saw the car driving towards them and tried to swerve, but it was a drizzling day and they weren't able to fast enough. Massie felt the windows explode and glass shattered all over her, but she wasn't killed. However, she was the only one in that car that survived. Because she was in the middle row and she was right smack dab in the middle of the middle row, the pressure of the crash hit her the least, and she survived, however, the car tipped over, erupting in flames, and several dead bodies fell onto her as she lay there, half of her praying that she would be pulled out of the car before she died from the fire, the other half hoping that she would die just like her parents and BFFS. All she saw was the dead frightened faces of her friends and the flames licking her body before she fell asleep.

Massie woke up in a dazzingly white room. She looked around, seeing doctors and nurses bustling around. She stared down at the bruises and deep cuts she had all over her face and arms, and she was pretty sure that she had some under the ugly blue hospital gown she was was wondering how she got them, and she sat back, trying to remember. Then…

"Oh my gosh!" she said, bolting upright in bed as the image of a truck speeding, and broken glass shattering, and a car on fire filled her mind. "Were are my friends and family?" she asked one of the nurses, and when the nurse exchanged a nervous glance with another nurse, she asked again. "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY?" She shouted.

"Miss, calm down," the nurse told her. "At this point, it could be deadly for you to raise your blood pressure…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Massie shouted. "Just tell me where they are!"

"Um…" The nurse looked down. "Miss, they're dead. Every single one of them that was in that car is dead except for you. You should be very grateful to be alive."

"I don't want to be alive!" Massie said. "I wish I had died." She let out a stifled sob. "Where are they?" she asked.

"They're in the morgue," the nurse said. "We did everything to try and save them, but…"

"Fuck this!" Massie shouted. "Fuck you!" Then she began to cry into her pillow.

_A little short, but it was just the prologue. Love it? Hate it? Review it? Reviews are my drug!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, thanks for all the awesome reviews I received!_

Instead of several different funerals, they decided to have one big one all at once. Massie was invited to go, but she refused. She was still in the hospital and was still in shock. One day, a social worker came out to visit Massie.

"How are you doing, Miss Block?" Mrs. Joanna asked, sitting on the edge of Massie's hospital bed.

Massie stared at Mrs. Joanna. Massie was still in that ugly hospital gown. "How do you think I'm doing?" she snapped. Massie hadn't showered or brushed her teeth in three days. Her brown hair hung limp around her face. "I lost everyone in my life that I loved!"

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Joanna told her. "Tragedy like this is tough."

"Seriously," Massie snapped. "And would you even know? Have you ever been in a car accident before, and lost everything good in your life?"

"Well, no…"

"Have you ever lost your parents, and have you ever been in a car accident that was so bad, the doctors have told you that the scars, deep gashes in your skin will be with you for the rest of your life?" Massie then fell back onto her pillow and began to sob once more, putting her face in her hands.

"Miss Block, this tragedy is most frightening, I understand. Your parent's will has been found, and they state that in case that they both pass away before you're 18th birthday, the house is to be sold but you can get all your stuff from it, and all the household funds will go into making sure that you can continue to go to OCD…"

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked.

"Miss Block, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to move out of the Block Estate and go into foster care until a family adopts you… If your adopted."

"What do you mean if I'm adopted?"

"Well, most people that decide to adopt decide to adopt a baby so they can raise the child to be their own. Most of the children in foster homes are over the age of 4."

Massie shook her head. "I can't!" she said. "I can't live the rest of my childhood, the last 5 years of my life in a foster home! I can't!"

"Miss Block…"

Massie just shook her head and buried it deeper into her pillow. "Go away!" she said. "I don't want you here. Nobody can help me out of this twisted nightmare I'm having! Nobody."

Massie packed up everything except her clothes. She packed her Mac, Bean, Bean's stuff, her Iphone 4G, her Palm Pilot… Everything except her clothes. Why would she pack them? They would just go out of style, anyways, and this way she had more room to pack things that really mattered. She would rather wear Juicy sweats to school than outdated clothes. And now she didn't have endless amounts of money to buy the newest fashions.

The moving truck came and loaded all her stuff into it. Massie held onto Bean under her arm while she climbed into the ugly blue van, which belonged to the social worker who ran the foster homes in Westchester.

Massie watched the familiar sights flash by, wondering if she would ever see them again. Her new foster home was an hour from the Block estate and half an hour from OCD.

Massie could now clearly see that her foster home was in the ghetto. There was a lot of suspicious people hanging around on street corners, and the houses were getting smaller and more dirty and old looking.

Finally, the social worker pulled up in front of a dirty stone house. It was big, but Massie had a feeling that it wasn't that big on the inside, and that it was a good size because it housed so many children. There was a boy of about two with sandy blond hair sitting on the front step, looking at a picture book, and three girls of about 7 outside playing jump rope. Massie watched, her heart sinking when she noticed all the kids were wearing dirty old clothes that would've served a better purpose as rags.

_Ice cream, Ice cream_

_Cherry on top_

_How many boyfriends have I got?_

Massie noticed that the girl jumping in the middle got up to 65 boyfriends before she tired.

A girl swung the front door open, looking outside. She looked bored and tired, and her pink rag dress was covered in looked about Massie's age. She had black stuff all over her face and in her dirty blond hair, too. "Mama! The new girl is here!" she called. Just then the moving truck pulled up.

This girl helped the movers unload Massie's stuff. "Follow me," she called. The two girls headed up a long, narrow staircase, and then down a narrow hallway. "This is my room," the girl said, swinging a door open. Massie peered in. It wasn't much more than a closet. It had two beds, two lamps, a tiny closet, and one tiny dresser. "You'll be sharing with me."

"Did you have this room all to yourself before I came?" Massie asked.

"Oh yes," the girl said, nodding. "All the other children were very jealous that I had a room all to myself. You see, I had a roomate named Annie, but someone killed her one day while we were outside playing."

Massie gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're… You're old roommate died?" Massie gasped.

"Oh yes," the girl said, nodding. "Right in front of me, we were outside playing. However, it was no shock. This is the ghetto, after all. And she was so beautiful. She had the prettiest red braids and her face was flawless, she reminded me of a fairy." Massie gulped back tears at this description, because it reminded Massie too much of Dylan. And this girl reminded Massie of Claire.

"She was my best friend," the girl said, sounding close to tears herself. "We grew up together, we were both brought around the same time at the age of 6 months, and we told each other everything." The girl wiped at the tears going down her face, but only succeeded in smearing the dirt on her face more than it already was. "Do you… Do you want to be friends?"

"I guess," Massie said, shrugging. "You're the closest thing to pretty that there is in this dump, anyway. I used to have 4 BFFS and we used to do everything together, we were in a clique called the Pretty Committee and ruled the school with an iron fist. There names were Claire, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen. But… You see these scars on my body?" the girl nodded. "I was in a car accident recently, and that's how I got these. My parents, Claire's parents, Claire's brother, and my BFFS were in the same car accident, but… I was the only one that made it out alive."

"I'm so sorry," the girl said sadly. "My name is Jenny. What is yours?"

"My name's Massie," Massie said.

"Cool. Here, let me introduce you to our mother before we go outside to play." Jenny eyed Massie. "But you can't play in this clothes."

"Seriously?" Massie screeched. "How old are you? 5?"

"Well, that's all there is to do here," Jenny said.

"What do you mean?" Massie asked. "I can go on my laptop and…"

"No!" Jenny said. "Mama hates laptops."

"Ugh!" Massie groaned, glad that she still had her Palm Pilot and Iphone at least to keep her occupied. But she couldn't let Jenny know she had those.

Massie took Bean out from under her arm and set her down on the ground. She sniffed the ground suspiciously, and then jumped up, placing her paws on Massie's leg, begging to be held again.

"Well, like I was saying, since we are the oldest, we have to help Mama cook and clean and watch after the little ones. And if we're not doing that and don't have any school work that needs to be done, all there is to do is play outside. But you can't play outside in those clothes. But since we're about the same size and Mama hasn't been able to sew you any clothes yet, you can borrow some of mine."

Massie desperately hoped as she peered into the small dresser that Jenny was rummaging through that this was all a joke, a prank and soon everyone she loved would jump out from under the bed and yell Aprils' Fools. But somehow, deep down in her gut she knew this wasn't the case.

"Here." Jenny took out a blue dress that looked like it had never been washed, and had dirt smeared all over the front. "Wear this!" Massie groaned miserably, but then headed into the bathroom next door and changed into it. She came back and threw her old clothes across the room and they landed in a bunch beside Massie's bed.

The two girls headed down the staircase and into the living room. A one woman was sitting on the couch, a fleece blanket covering her, finger sewing what looked like hundreds of rags together while watching TV.

"Mama's the only one that's allowed to watch TV," Jenny whispered to Massie. "She tells us that we can't because the electricity bill will be too high and that it will rot our brains." Then, she turned to face the woman. "Mama, this is Massie Block, the new girl. Massie, this is Mama."

"Nice to meet you," the woman said, holding out a hand. "However, you can call me Miss Beth, Massie."

"Alright," Massie said, nodding.

"Mama, we're gonna go outside and play with the little ones, okay?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, no!" Miss Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "I have a lot of things you girls need to do before you can have fun!"

"But, Mama!" Jenny pleaded. "Please? Massie hasn't even been here an hour yet!"

"I don't care," Miss Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "You girls are the oldest in the foster home, and you need to act like it! Who would do the cleaning and cooking if it wasn't for you two?"

"Um, maybe you?" Massie asked.

Jenny and Miss Elizabeth both stared at her in disbelief. "Don't give me lip, new girl!" Miss Elizabeth snapped. "I'm too busy sitting here and sewing while watching TV to do hard work like that. Now get a move on!"

**_Hate it? Love it? Review? Please review, I need at least 4 reviews before I write the next chapter!_**


End file.
